1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, and, more particularly, to a display substrate used in an electrowetting display device, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and an electrowetting display panel having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electrowetting technique refers to coating a hydrophobic insulator on an electrode and varying the contact angle of a conductive liquid (e.g., water) and an interface shape of the conductive liquid and a non-conductive liquid (e.g., oil) by controlling surface characteristics of the hydrophobic insulator. Surface characteristics of the hydrophobic insulator are controlled by applying a voltage to the electrode and the conductive liquid, when the conductive liquid and the non-conductive liquid contact each other on the coated hydrophobic insulator. When a voltage is applied to a counter electrode that contacts water and a pixel electrode disposed under the hydrophobic insulator, the nature of the interface is changed to hydrophilic. The water is moved to contact the changed hydrophobic insulator, and thus the water pushes the oil because the contact angle of the water is decreased. As a result, contrast is displayed through the reflection of light.
A display device employing the electrowetting technology does not use a polarization plate, so that the display device employing the electrowetting technology has superior transmittance and reflectance, low manufacturing costs and power consumption and fast response time. Accordingly, there is a need for a display using the electrowetting technology.